


Never Mind The Ant, I'm Kicking The Ant Hill

by Arnaa



Series: The Just Desserts Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Getting this plot bunny out of my head!, Hale Pack, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnaa/pseuds/Arnaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for desperate measures, and there's nothing Stiles won't do to protect those he calls family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mind The Ant, I'm Kicking The Ant Hill

 

There's quite a few fanfic around that depict Peter as a good brother/son/father before the fire, and that losing his family plus the agony of his recovery from his injuries twisted him into the murderous psychopath he is in the series.  While the fire undoubtedly left its mark, I can't help thinking Peter was always an egomaniac who felt hard done by that his sister became the Hale Alpha instead of himself, and was already plotting to take that from her before the series began.

For example:  What was Peter's endgame in persuading Derek to have Paige bitten by another Alpha?  It was not out of the goodness of his heart and wanting his nephew to be happy!  It was part of a plot to kill his sister and take over as the Alpha of the Hale Pack.  

Except it went pear-shaped when Paige rejected the bite and she died in the roots of the Nemeton, with her blood sacrifice empowering the tree.   This power draws the supernatural to Beacon Hills and allowed Jennifer Blake to survive to become the darach.

Then a short time later, Kate Argent rocks up, seduces Derek and sets the fire that kills most of the Hale Pack.   I'm wondering how many times before and after Derek had Kate fatally seduced a young werewolf?  Because it seems like a modus operandi, not a one off, something she gets off on and this thought has also occurred to Stiles who is on the run and the only surviving member of the pack.  He uses his research skills to build a case against Kate by finding other towns where families with a teenaged son died in mysterious fires, then checking the data base of the local high school and hello, there's Kate as a substitute teacher using a false name but she had to submit a photo id for their paperwork.

Stiles travels back in time and prevents Paige from being bitten.  He also kills Peter and makes sure he can't be resurrected, because history shows Talia didn't do it first time around and he so doesn't want Peter lurking around the place waiting to have another go.   He also takes out Ennis, Kali and Duecalion and the twins, effectively ending the Alpha Pack and preventing the problems they caused in Beacon Hills in the future timeline.  

Stiles knows from the research he did in his own time that he's already too late to prevent the last fire Kate set, and that she will shortly be in Beacon Hills.  While he is taking out the Alpha pack, he also uses the time waiting for Kate to arrive to set up surveillance systems: his plan is to get evidence of her attempts to seduce Derek as he wants her rotting in jail as a child molester and murderer along with as many of her co-conspirators as possible, especially Gerard.  He manages to save the Hales and get everyone involved caught.  
  


It has been a bittersweet time for Stiles as his mother is still alive and he manages to spend some time with her.  He goes to Talia and tells her she owes him the lives of her family and he wants his mother's life in return.  If Claudia gets bitten now, the werewolf healing will cure the frontotemporal dementia and she will be alive when he returns to his own time.

Plot point: how much does Talia know about Stiles taking out the Alpha pack?  Does she find out Stiles is from the future?

 


End file.
